


Trick or Treat Shenanigans

by MadDramaQueen



Series: Random 3-part Prompt Challenge [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: but there will be more, prompt 3 of 3, prompt 3 of ?, so uhhh...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 19:08:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7118854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadDramaQueen/pseuds/MadDramaQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt 3 of...(well, there's more now) from Facebook.<br/>It's Halloween time (not really) and our favorite guys from Achievement Hunter are in costume...dressed as each other. Wot?</p><p>Challenge #3</p><p>Person: Geoff<br/>Object: Mogar costume<br/>Sentence: "babe, I know it's Halloween, but I have to take my little brother trick or treating before we can go out"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trick or Treat Shenanigans

"Mogar is fucking ready. There. You happy?"

Michael chuckled as he looked as Geoff in a Mogar costume. This Halloween was gonna be a fun one. The Achievement Hunters decided to go to the company party dressed as each other's Minecraft skins. Geoff drew Michael's name out of a hat. He was elated. Hooray. They decided to meet up at Geoff's house to make adjustments and to help bring food and candy over. Knowing their love for all things sweet, this was a bad idea. 

"Man, this fur is itchy and hot as dicks! Why did I have to wear this??" Geoff complained while holding his foam diamond sword. 

"Look. It was either this or the Hufflepuff robe we saw at the costume store. I don't know why you're still mad about that. Hufflepuff is a great house! And I'm in it with you!" Jack said walking up to Geoff and patting him on the shoulder, only to have it shrugged away by Geoff. He drew Geoff's name out of the hat. It wasn't a big change from his usual Minecraft skin, but he wasn't used to all the green. 

"God damn it. I knew I shouldn't have opened up my big mouth about that Pottermore test- Griffon, what are you doing to my costume?!" Geoff exclaimed as he felt something land on his shoulder.

"Calm down, Geoff. It's just a fake Kazooie. Don't worry. There's a piece of velcro on its feet and on your shoulder, so you can remove it whenever you want. NOT now." Griffon said just as Geoff was about to open his mouth to object.

Just then, they heard a knock at the door. Michael, dressed as his boi, opened the door and standing there was Gavin and Lil J. Gavin dressed as Jack, and Jeremy dressed as Ryan. 

"Awww! Look at my boi! I love it!" Gavin exclaimed, giving Michael a hug and almost knocking his own mask off. "You look so cute as me, Micoo! You should wear this every day!"

"Get the fuck off me, Gavin." Michael chuckled, lightly pushing Gavin off and smoothing his creeper scarf. He turned to Jeremy, and screamed in mock horror. "Oh, no! It's Mad King Jeremy! Run!" 

Jeremy gave his best maniacal laugh and walked in the house with Gavin. Even though he was short, he pulled off the costume well. Except for the creepy factor. "I, uh, I don't think I'm scary enough for this. And this kilt feels weird! Now I know how Ryan felt in Ten Little Roosters." He reached into his trick or treat bag and pulled out a toy Minecraft cow. "Made a quick stop at Toys R Us to get this. I'll find the perfect place for him at the party..." 

"Oh, great. We can't make short jokes about him anymore or we'll go in the hole." Geoff chuckled, sneaking a chocolate bar from the table into his pocket. Griffon lightly slapped his hand. "Ow!"

"No candy until you go to the party and manage to not get drunk in the first hour. We still have our own Halloween Party to go to afterwards." 

"Yeah, it's called 'my daughter has 100 of her friends coming over and we have to listen to Kidz Bop Halloween Edition for 2 hours.' Babe, I know it's Halloween, but I have to take my little brother trick or treating before we can go out." Geoff smirked as he ruffled Michael's hair. Griffon giggled and started to head upstairs to grab her camera. 

"What the hell, dude? What's that all about? I'm not your little brother!" 

"Well, you're dressed as Gavin, and he's kinda my little brother, in an annoying way-"

"Oi!" Gavin exclaimed and plucked Kazooie in mock anger. "You're no fun, Geoffrey. Lighten up on Halloween, will ya?"

"Oh, shut up and go build a house!" Geoff teased. 

"Can we leave already?? I want to get there before all the food and candy are gone!" Michael said, eyeing the candy Griffon had placed on the table for the trick or treaters. 

"Well, that won't be the case since Ryan isn't here yet to eat them all." A crowd of 'ohhhhs!' followed Jack's burn to the chocolate loving Gent. 

"You're lucky he isn't here to hear that. He'll yell at you like in The Culling Let's Watch." Michael giggled as Gavin also started to laugh, remembering the salt that followed in that video. 

"I can't wait to see what Ryan looks like in my costume. It's gonna be amazing!" Jeremy chucked as they heard a knock on the door. "Gee, I wonder who that is! Can I open it? It's gonna be like looking into a mirror."

Gavin chuckled, "Yeah. A Funhouse mirror." Cue more 'ohhhhs!' from the AH gang and a glare from the 5 foot 4 Mad King. 

"Well, it was nice knowing ya, buddy." Geoff joked, putting his hand on Gavin's shoulder.

Jeremy opened the door and there was Castaway Ryan Haywood. And boy, was Tumblr gonna get a thrill from this. 

"Uh, hi. Sorry I'm late to the pre-party gathering. I told my kids I was dressing up as a castaway, and my son tried to get me to take his volleyball with me. He drew on it and everything. I might tweet a picture of it later." Ryan chuckled as he stepped in the house. Minus all the facial hair, he looked almost exactly like Jeremy. Except the height difference and the can of Diet Coke sticking out of his pants pocket.

"Jesus, Ryan! Do you have to bring a Diet Coke with you wherever you go?" Jack asked.

"I mean, if I'm gonna be stuck on a desert island, I want to at least have my favorite drink with me. By the way, nice outfit, Lil J. You pull it off well. Though, I hope you don't get any ideas. There's only one true Mad King here." Ryan stated, evilly grinning at Jeremy. 

"Well, technically, you're the Dark God now-"

"God damn it, Gavin!" Ryan exclaimed, watching Jeremy give Gavin a high five. 

"All right, assholes! Let's go be the life of the party. The sooner I get to some alcohol, the better." 

Griffon, now downstairs and holding her phone, rolled her eyes and whispered to Jack. "Keep an eye on him. With enough alcohol in his system, he's gonna think he's actually Mogar and challenge someone to a fight."

Jack nodded, but also secretly wondered how much he'd have to pay to see Geoff run around the studio yelling, "MOGAR IS READY!" in a drunken state. 

Griffon, standing in front of the group now, held her phone up in front of her. "All right, everyone! Let's get a nice picture for the Internet! Say, 'trick or treat!'" 

And they posed as a group, smiled, and said everything but "trick or treat." That's the Achievement Hunter way.

**Author's Note:**

> Not my best work, but I hope you liked it!


End file.
